Surprise
by Marie-Miau
Summary: Kakashi and Sakura were in the kitchen only moments ago and now they are in Tsunades office. The reason? There are evidences that they are having an affair!


Hey guys, this is a new fanfic! Since I'm really busy because of school and everything this is finally a new update. After months, I guess… I'm sorry, but school sucks and I'm really stressed because of it. If somebody of you is reading my other fanfic too: the next chapter is coming! Somehow… Enjoy!

"What the fuck is going on?!" Sakura screamed out loud. She was very angry.

She and Kakashi were sitting in the kitchen a few minutes ago when they heard a knock on the door. Kakashi opened it and now they were dragged to the Hokage tower with handcuffs around the wrists to suppress their chakra. Everybody would probably think now that they are criminals or something like that. Six anbus escorted them. One of them led the group, two were at Kakashis side with their hands on his shoulders and his arms. Despite of all these facts he was really relaxed. Sakura on the other side had to be hold back by three of them. She struggled and screamed and cursed. Thanks to the handcuffs she couldn't escape but they had to fight hard.

"Sakura! Kakashi! What are you doing?" Sakura saw Ino and Shikamaru walking towards them.

"Oh, I don't know. What do you think?" Sakura asked her with sarcasm. "I'm just hanging around with some of my new friends."

"Sure. I mean why! What did you do?" Ino asked annoyed.

"I don't know, ask them. I'd like to know that too!" she screamed so everybody could hear.

"Okay. We'll just go with you."

"Ino... we've got things to do..." Shikamaru seemed to be very impatient.

"You are going to go to Tsunade, don't you? We need to go there too. So everything's okay Shikamaru."

When they came to the tower the three anbus were extremely exhausted. The first of them knocked on Tsunades door.

"Come in."

When they walked inside the room Kakashi and Sakura were really confused. Tsunade sat behind her desk like every day. But next to her were the elders. And all of them looked very angry. Except of Tsunade.

Ino, Shikamaru and the six anbus now stood next to the door.

"Tsunade-sama, what is going on?" Kakashi asked very politely. He seemed to be calm but Sakura knew him for a long time and she could read those little sings. His knuckles become white because he clenches his hands into a fist, he stands up straight and his eyes seem to be ice-cold.

"These gentlemen brought you to us because we have reason to believe that something is going on." Tsunade watched them with a serious look. "We have evidences that you two are having an affair."

Sakura and Kakashi just stood there and said nothing. Ino was the one who spoke first.

"Wait. What?! Did you just say that they probably are having an affair?"

"Yes, Ino." Tsunade looked very annoyed.

"No way. She could never hide something like that from me."

"Ino, shut up please... They're about to throw us out if you interrupt them again. This is very serious." Shikamaru whispered.

"Sorry, you're right...!" she whispered back.

"So... Do you want to tell us something?" Tsunade spoke up again. No one of them said a word. "I hope you know what could happen to you. Especially you, Kakashi."

"We both know that, Tsunade-sama." Kakashi answered directly.

"Excuse me, but I'd like to know what could happen too." Ino was very carefully now, but she couldn't stop talking.

"A relationship between teacher and student is highly forbidden. Kakashi will definitely lose his license as a teacher and probably his rank. In the worst case he will go to jail. Sakura could lose her rank too."

"Oh, fuck..." Ino only whispered.

"What?! But, Kakashi... you..." she stuttered shocked.

"Sorry..." he said silently and smiled sadly.

"You..." She grabbed his shirt and shaked him and hit him. "You fucking asshole! I don't want this to happen to you!"

"Sakura, please behave yourself." Tsunade wasn't so happy about all this.

"Sakura, calm down... everything's okay." Kakashi stroked her cheeks with his thumbs and smiled again, this time a bit more convincing.

"We'll, see. So would you please tell us everything?" One of the elders asked.

Ino, Shikamaru and the rest of them watched them with great interest.

"First show us the evidences." Kakashi said calmly.

"Sure." Tsunade said. She handed them some photographs. Sakura and Kakashi looked at them. There were Kakashi and Sakura walking through Konoha, on the training field, eating at Ichiraku... But there was no real proof.

"I don't think those pictures could proof an affair." He just laughed.

"I know, the best one is here." She handed Kakashi the picture. He looked at it and fell silent immediately. He gave it to Sakura. There was Kakashi and Sakura in a forest. Sakura only had her bra and black shorts on. Kakashi was in his usual black trousers. Kakashi had her pressed against a tree and kissed her neck wildly. Damn, he looked sexy.

"I don't know... is this really a proof?" Sakura laughed nervously.

"Yes, it is." Tsunade said with a strange look on her face.

"Sakura, show me the picture!" Ino whispered loudly.

"Ino!" Sakura hissed back.

"Please...!" Sakura rolled her eyes in annoyance and gave her the picture.

"Oh wow! Why didn't you tell me?" Ino squealed.

"Ino Yamanaka!" The elders warned.

"Sorry! Sorry!"

"Now you'll please tell us everything." Tsunade said.

"Okay..." Kakashi gave in. But he said nothing. Tsunade knew he tried to get some more time to think about everything and how he could talk them out of it.

"So?"

"Yeah... I don't know where to begin."

"Just begin."

"Uhm... Okay... Maybe you should ask questions... It's easier that way."

"Okay. Tell us about the first time you became interested in each other."

"Okay... we were on the training ground and came closer. Closer than usual. It was the first time I realized how sexy... how beautiful she is."

"That's it? We need details." one of the elders asked intensely.

"Okay..."

So, here is the first chapter! This is only something that came into my mind while I was sitting around and had nothing to do. I don't know if I'll write a next chapter. It's all up to you! Tell me if you like it and I'll continue with the story. I've also got an open mind for ideas! Reviews are always welcome!


End file.
